Sonic's Christmas
by David A7X Perez
Summary: It Christmas time at Station Square and everyone was enjoy the holdiay, except for Sonic the Hedgehog. He was feeling depressed all day until Amy gives him a gift that changes his day and fills his heart with love. Sonic decides to admit his feelings with a song at Amy's Christmas party. This is a sweet one shot of my favorite couple in celebration of Christmas. Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas Everyone! I'm here with a Christmas story for Sonic and Amy Rose. This is a sweet, one shot about friendship and love for our favorite couple. An author's note, if you read my story Sonic X: Call of the Dead you're probably asking about the ending. All I can say is that good stories never end. Anyway, let the Christmas story began.**

 **Sonic's Christmas Story**

It's that wonderful time of the year, Christmas. Station Square was decorated with Christmas colors and the townsfolks were spreading holiday cheer. Snow was falling that day, giving the town a beautiful winter wonderland. Everyone was gather around the town's Christmas tree, watching the incredible lights on the tree with amazement. Everyone was happy and in a joyful mood, except for one eighteen-year-old blue hedgehog. He was the fastest living creature on Mobius and Earth; Sonic the Hedgehog.

The fastest living thing was walking down the streets in denim jeans, a blue jacket with a white sweater underneath, a blue beanie, and his red and white Jordan 13s. Sonic loved everything about Christmas, but on this day he was actually sad. The reason he was sad was that his now ex-girlfriend, Fiona the Fox, broke up with him in favor of his anti; Scrouge the Hedgehog. He was alone with no one to love on Christmas.

"I'm all alone today." Sonic said in a depressed voice. He continued his walk until stopping right in front of the town tree. Even when depressed, Sonic had a sad smile on his face when he saw the hard work on the tree. He sighed feeling his heart slowly break in two; he had no one to love on Christmas. He looked at the tree one more time and continued his walk.

"I wonder what Tails is doing?" Sonic thought with a little bit of hope. He walked to Tails house and stood outside looking through the window. What he saw made him happy and sad at the same time. Tails was giving a present to Cream, which she graciously accepted and opened it. She received a stuff teddy bear, but what made it more special was that the bear had a Santa hat and a picture of them together. Cream gave Tails a loving kiss; very happy for her gift. The two pulled apart from the kiss and sat by the fire place, enjoying each other's warmth and comfort.

"Congrats little bro." Sonic said with his sad smile. He walked away from Tails house and continued to walk in the snow. The next friend he hoped could spend Christmas with was Knuckles. He stopped by the Master Emerald and saw Knuckles and Tikal together. Knuckles had his arms around Tikal as she lovingly wore her Christmas present, a diamond necklace with the words _I love you_ engraved in it. The two echidnas enjoyed each other's company as the Master Emerald sparkled at their bond.

"Merry Christmas you two." Sonic sadly said. He left the two echidnas and walked to the next friends on his list; Carson and Hugo. He stopped by Carson's home and saw the red charmeleon and the teal and purple hornet having a snowball fight. The two friends were enjoying their war, that was until Hugo accidently caught his stinger on fire and started running around to put himself out. Carson ran after the hornet; with a trail of melting snow coming from the flame on his tail.

"You got to love those two crazy guys." Sonic gave a sad laugh. Although Tails and Knuckles were with their true loves and Carson and Hugo were enjoying the Christmas spirit, Sonic was still sad and alone. He just kicked the snow and continued his depressed walk.

"I wonder who Silver is spending Christmas with?" Sonic asked to himself. He walked to Silver's house and saw the silver-furred hedgehog with his girlfriend; Blaze the Cat. The two had just finished opening their presents, which were a matching pair of sweaters with pictures of each other. Silver and Blaze shared a kiss under the mistletoe and enjoyed their warmth.

"I'm happy for you Silver." Sonic said still depressed. The next friend was his friend/rival Shadow the Hedgehog. He stopped by Shadow's place and saw a sight that gave him a little smile and fill his heart with little hope. Shadow was kneeling on knee with a box in his hand. He was showing his Christmas present to his true love, Rouge the Bat. Rouge was shedding tears of joy at Shadow's gift; a blue diamond engagement ring. Rouge tearfully said yes as she hugged her new fiancé. Shadow slipped on the ring and gave Rouge a loving kiss; the two were going to be together forever.

"Congrats you two." Sonic said sadly. He just sighed in sadness and walked to a Christmas store, stopping in front of the window. He saw lights showing two turtledoves together under a Christmas tree. He looked down at his snow-covered Jordan's and sighed in sadness again. He was brought out of his sadness by a familiar voice. He looked up towards his left and saw the person of the voice; Amy Rose. She wore her usual red dress with her matching boots, dark brown coat, red scarf, and her favorite headband. She walked up towards Sonic and noticed his depressed state.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Amy asked. Sonic gave out one more sigh before speaking.

"I'm sad because Fiona broke up with me." Sonic sadly said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Amy said. She gave him a much needed hug, which Sonic returned. He really needed someone right now. He didn't realize it yet, but his heart was slowly being put back together. Sonic leaned his head on Amy's shoulder; really needing comfort.

"She dumped me for Scrouge." Sonic said in a depressed tone. Amy was surprised and hurt at the remark. How could someone break Sonic's heart in favor for his anti's? She continued to hug her secret love. Sonic was slowly feeling better, but he still felt alone.

"I don't know what to do? I feel like no girl loves me." Sonic said. Amy lifted his head so she can see his sad emerald eyes. Sonic just stared at Amy's beautiful, light green eyes. He never realized how beautiful she was; he just never paid so much attention.

"Sonic, don't say that. There is a girl out there who'll love you with all of her heart. Maybe she might be just around the corner." Amy said with an encouraging smile. Sonic had a true smile on his face for the first time all day. Amy's words actually filled his heart with much needed love. He hugged her one more time; feeling much better.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic said smiling. Amy smiled, happy to see Sonic feeling happy again. The two pulled apart from the hug as Sonic spoke again.

"So what are you doing here?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I just wanted to invite you to my Christmas party tonight." Amy happily said. She handed him an invitation from her coat pocket. Sonic slowly grabbed the invite and opened it up. He slowly smiled at the thought of being around his friends, and was surprised when the invite said to bring a date. He looked up at her pleading bright green eyes; how could he say no to those eyes.

"I would love to come." Sonic replied. Amy hugged him again. Thankful he was willing to come to her party.

"I'll see you tonight at 8." Amy happily said. She was about to turn around and leave when she thought, what the heck, and pulled out Sonic's gift. The small box was wrapped in white wrapping paper and tied in red ribbons. Sonic was surprised at the gesture.

"What's this?" Sonic asked slowly taking the gift.

"I was planning to wait until tonight to give you your gift. But since I saw you feeling depressed, I thought I'll give it to you now to cheer you up." Amy happily said. Sonic felt loved; the girl he thought was a pink stalker had made him a gift.

"Thank you." Sonic said.

"Your welcome. I have to go get ready for the party. See you later." Amy said turning to leave. Before she left, she gave Sonic a peck on his cheek and happily ran back to her house. Sonic felt a blush rising; he was starting to feel his heart fill with love again. He looked back down at his gift and slowly unwrapped the gift. Inside the box made him smile bigger, it was necklace that had a locket attached to it. He opened the locket to see a picture of a smiling Amy. Inside the box he also found a letter in pink paper. He unfolds the paper and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Sonic,_

 _Christmas has been amazing this year. I hardly recognized the snow falling to the Earth and it brings me warmth inside. Even with all the Christmas joy and shopping, I still was able to get you a gift. The gift is a necklace with a locket attach to it. The locket has a picture of me inside. It's my way of showing that no matter where you go, how far you are, how alone you may feel, just remember I'll always be there in your heart._

 _The necklace is also to tell you my true feelings. The truth is Sonic is that I love you. I've been in love with you ever since you rescued me from Metal Sonic. I was afraid that you would reject me if I admitted my feelings to you. But I realized that you will never reject me and that made me fall more in love with you. You're always there for me and in return I'll always be there for you, no matter where you go. Thank you for everything my love and I hope you'll make my Christmas wish come true._

 _Merry Christmas Sonic. I love you!_

 _Amy_

Sonic could feel tears of love and happiness coming from his eyes. Here he was all alone with no one to love on Christmas, and the girl who was always there gave him the most precious gift ever; true love. He felt his heart feeling love again and it was then he realized that he has always been in love with Amy. Sonic wanted to make up for all the times Amy was there for him and he came up with the best Christmas gift for Amy.

"Amy, I'm going to give the best gift ever." Sonic said to himself. He put the necklace in his jacket pocket and sped off to his home. He had to make a call to two of his friends to help him with his gift. He was going to present his gift to Amy tonight at her party.

 **Amy's House**

Amy's Christmas party was at full swing. Everyone was at a different part of her home enjoying themselves. Shadow and his new fiancé Rouge were enjoying their slow dance along with Knuckles and Tikal. Silver and Blaze were on Amy's couch enjoying their cups of hot cocoa. Tails and Cream were with Amy talking about their first Christmas together. Finally, Carson and Hugo were at the food table stuffing their faces in mini sandwiches, chicken wraps, chicken alfredo, fruit punch, brownies, Christmas cookies, and double chocolate cake. Although everyone was having fun, Amy was feeling sad that Sonic hasn't arrived yet.

"Sonic where are you?" Amy said to herself. She dressed up in a cute Santa outfit and hat just for the occasion. She was hoping she could see Sonic before her party was over. She was beginning to think that he probably hated her gift. She shook her head; he could have never hate her that much. She was brought out of her thoughts by Cream's voice.

"What's wrong Amy?" Cream asked.

"I was hoping Sonic would be here now. But I guess he's not coming." Amy sadly said. Cream patted her back in comfort.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Cream said encouragingly.

"You really think so?" Amy asked with hope.

"Yeah Amy. I know he'll be here." Tails spoke up. Little did Amy, Sonic called Tails and Carson to help him present his gift. Tails and Carson thought that Sonic's gift was the best one for Amy and the two immediately agreed to help him. He looked back at Cream and Amy and gave them an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Tails. I hope you're right." Amy replied. She felt more relaxed and enjoy the fun with her friends. It was nine o' clock and everyone was getting ready to sing, especially Amy. But she still felt sad that Sonic hasn't arrived. She felt lonely, but she hid it from her friends.

"I guess he's not coming at all." Amy said giving up. She turned back to see Cream begin to sing Jingle Bells. At least she still had her friends. Everyone took turns singing and the last one to sing was Amy. She sang _My Everything_ by Ariana Grande and while she sang, she could feel the tears coming down her face and her heart begin to break. After her performance, all of her friends cheered and applauded Amy.

"Thank you." Amy said taking a bow. She stepped off the stage as Shadow was coming up.

"Alright everyone we have a special performance next." Shadow said. Amy was confused by his words; she thought everyone was done singing.

"This person will be singing a special song to our host Amy with the help of Tails and Carson." Shadow said as Tails and Carson came up on stage, each carrying a guitar. Tails and Carson took their seats and tune their guitars, the two were ready. Shadow gave a little chuckle as he introduced the next performer.

"Amy Rose, I give you the one and only; Sonic the Hedgehog." Shadow said as Sonic walked across the stage. Amy couldn't believe it; Sonic had finally come after all. Sonic smiled as sat down right between Tails and Carson.

"Hey Amy. I want to start by saying thank you for the gift. I really loved it and I'm glad I'm wearing now." Sonic began to speak whiling showing off his necklace. Amy felt happy tears in her eyes; Sonic did love her gift.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get here. I needed help to present my gift to you. So without further ado, here's my song to you." Sonic finished speaking. Sonic nodded his head at Tails and Carson as they began to play their guitars. It started off slow then slowly begin to pick up. Sonic looked at Amy as he began to sing his song.

 _They come and go but they don't know_

 _That you are my beautiful_

 _I try to come closer with you_

 _But they all say we won't make it through_

Amy couldn't believe it what she was seeing. Sonic the Hedgehog, the guy she was in love with, was singing to her. Sonic had the sweetest and most amazing singing voice. Sonic smiled at Amy before bellowing out another verse.

 _But I'll be there forever_

 _You will see that it's better_

 _All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

 _I will not disappoint you_

 _I'll be right there for you 'til the end_

 _The end of time_

 _Please be mine_

Tails and Carson gave encouraging smiles as they continued to play their guitars. Amy had tears of joy dripping down her face. Sonic had a few tears showing as well as he continued to sing.

 _I'm in and out of love with you_

 _Trying to find if it's really true_

 _oh na na na na_

 _How can I prove my love_

 _If they all think I'm not good enough_

 _But I'll be there forever_

 _You will see that it's better_

 _All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

 _I will not disappoint you_

 _I will be right there for you 'til the end_

 _The end of time_

 _Please be mine_

The whole gang got into the song as Tails and Carson played their notes on their guitars. Amy couldn't wait any longer and got up the stage to sit next to Sonic. Sonic took her hand in his and belt out his song to the girl he truly loved.

 _I can't stop the rain from falling_

 _Can't stop my heart from calling you_

 _It's calling you_

 _I can't stop the rain from falling_

 _Can't stop my heart from calling you_

 _It's calling you_

 _I can't stop the rain from falling_

 _Can't stop my heart from calling you_

 _It's calling you_

Sonic looked into Amy's eyes, seeing the love in them. He smiled and sang the last verse to his true love.

 _But I'll be there forever_

 _You will see that it's better_

 _All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

 _I will not disappoint you_

 _I will be right there for you 'til the end_

 _The end of time_

 _Please be mine_

Sonic's friends cheered in happiness once the song was done. Sonic clasped his gift on Amy's wrist. She looked down and saw it was a beautiful diamond bracelet. The bracelet had the three words Amy have been waiting to hear from Sonic, _I love you._ Amy looked into his emerald eyes and saw that his love was true.

"I love you Amy Rose." Sonic said for the very first time. Amy cried in happiness and hugged him tightly. The gang smiled at the two hedgehogs, happy they are finally together.

"I love you Sonic." Amy said with happy tears. Sonic lifted her head to stare into her beautiful, bright green eyes. The two leaned in and shared their first kiss which to them was absolute heaven. The two broke apart from their kiss and smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas Amy." Sonic said.

"Merry Christmas Sonic." Amy said.

 **The End!**


End file.
